


When worlds collide

by 19kp97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19kp97/pseuds/19kp97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works at a coffee shop and meets Lexa under circumstances she does not question. But when they get to know each other, they notice how different their world are and not just because they live in two different cities. </p><p>modern au/kinda college au/kinda coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working in a coffee shop was never Clarke’s first decision in what she wanted to do after college. She had it all planned out after she finally had the courage to change her major to art instead of pre med. But now she is here, after her mother warned her that being an artist will not help her financially after she graduates.  
It is not like she absolutely hates working here, she is in New York, the city where she always wanted to end up and she works with her friend Raven, who is working to pay off her engineering school.  
Working in a coffee shop defiantly has it’s plus sides, considering Clarke’s abnormal love for coffee any kind, and here she can finally drink as much as she wants. 

It is after they closed up, music blasting through the speakers and Clarke is cleaning the expensive coffee machine and Raven wiping off the tables, when someone is banging against the closed door.  
“We are closed”, Clarke yells over the music and tries to wave the stranger away. But the banging doesn't stop and so Clarke turns the music down after sighting in frustration.  
“Can people not read the sign that clearly says we are closed?”, Raven asks and rolls her eyes. The blonde laughs in response and walks over to the door.  
A woman with dark hair stands in front of it and waves hectic at Clarke. “Sorry, we are closed”, Clarke repeats herself.  
“Please, this is an emergency”, the stranger responses.  
“Going home after an 8 hour shift is an emergency for me too”, Clarke says and looks at Raven who whispers “Fierce, I like it.”  
The stranger drives her hands through her long hair in frustration “Please, I’m begging, I just need to make one phone call.”  
“Is she hot?”, Raven asks and the blonde throws the towel from her hand at her friends face “Shut up.”  
Clarke looks at the stranger again and after debating with herself for a second she unlocks the door. “One phone call, that’s it.”  
The freezing New York cold hits her hard in the face when the woman steps in “Thank you so much, someone stole my bag and I need to get back to Boston. This is really embarrassing but thank you so much-“ she looks down at the blondes name tag “-Clarke.” The stranger smiles and follows Clarke to the counter where the phone is sitting. 

She is at Raven’s side while the stranger makes her phone call.  
“She is hot”, the brunette says and winks at her friend. “I said you should shut up, Raven”, Clarke answers but can not help herself to look at the brunette stranger who is looking frustrated while talking.  
It takes the woman several minutes with an excessive amount of “shits” and “fuck you’s”, when she finally hangs up.  
“Thank you again, Clarke”, she says, trying to hide frustration and anger in her voice.  
“No problem.”  
Raven nudges her side and makes the blonde go over there “Ask her what’s wrong”, Raven whispers and gives her friend a small push. “You are such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

The stranger was almost at the door when Clarke reaches her “Everything alright?”, she asks looking the woman into the green eyes.  
She get a weak smile in response “Yeah all is fine.”  
“Keep lying to yourself, stranger, but I know that answer since I’m basically the master of it.”  
The woman shrugs “I just don’t know how to get back to Boston, that is all.”  
“What about the train?”  
“Remember, I don’t have a bag and anything that was in it, including my wallet, anymore.”  
Clarke grins “Yes I know but still, what about the train?”  
“I can’t follow you, Clarke.”  
The blonde walks away into the backroom and comes back with her wallet “Here, I guess a ticket to Boston costs around 20 or 30 bucks, so here.” Clarke gives her 30 dollars.  
The stranger shakes her head “No, I can not take this.”  
“Come one, stranger, take the money and get the hell out of my coffee shop.”  
She gets a small giggle in response “Only when you can come with me to the train station, since I have no idea where I actually am.”  
Clarke rolls her eyes and puts her money back into the wallet “Fine, but you have to stay here until we’re finished here, stranger.”  
“Lexa.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Lexa.”


	2. Freezing Cold And Missed Trains

Lexa is sitting on the barstool by the counter and is warming her hands on a warm cup of hot chocolate. The other girls turned the music back on, so no one can hear their whispering  
“Okay, Griffin, you should really try to get her”, Raven grins widely.  
“And you, Reyes, should really be quiet now, she can probably hear us.”  
“I’m just saying that I know the way you look at her and stop thinking that you're not allowed to. And do not tell me you aren’t over Finn yet, that dick doesn't deserve your thoughts.”  
Clarke shrugs “I just don’t know, he was a real big part of my life.”  
“And now he isn't so go get someone else, preferably the hot girl at the counter”, Raven answers and winks.  
Clarke rolls her eyes in response “You’re unbelievable.”  
Instead of answering her friend, Raven pushes Clarke a litte to the direction of where Lexa is sitting. But instead of being graceful about it, the blonde crashes into a chair, which causes Lexa to look into her direction and giggle. Clarke is quickly walking past her, trying to hide her embarrassment and is heading into the back room to change and grab her stuff.  
“Let’s go”, she says after walking back out and looking at Lexa. Which grins slightly, stands up and mumbles: “So demanding.” “What?” “Nothing.”  
Both women walk in silence while Clarke is one step ahead, leading the way through the dark streets of New York. “How long do we have to walk?”, Lexa asks, pulling her leather jacket closer to try to block the chilly wind off. “Good 20 minutes, why?” “No reason.” After that it is quiet again for almost half the way.  
“You really need the help of your co-worker to talk to me right?”, Lexa says while stepping a little bit closer to Clarke.  
“What?”, the blonde asks in disbelieve.  
“Your co-worker pushed you the whole time to talk to me and now she isn't here and you're not talking one bit with me.”  
“Well, Lexa, even though I know your name, I still consider you a stranger and I don't talk to strangers.”  
“You work at a coffee shop, talking to strangers is your living.”  
“Not my living but a job and you do things at your job you usually don't do.”  
Lexa rolls hers eyes “You always have a come back, don't you?”  
“Having a family like mine, working in a coffee shop and New York will do that to you” Clarke pauses for a second and inhales deeply “But you are right, I usually tend to stay quiet unless someone pushes me to.” The brunette nods in response and then says “We don’t have to.”  
“Well we kinda are now, aren't we?”, Clarke looks at her and winks which makes Lexa grin crookedly.  
“So where did you get your bag stolen?”, Clarke asks. Lexa rolls her eyes “Some bar, I don’t exactly know New York that well.”  
“So why are you in New York then?”, Clarke looks at her again and raises an eyebrow while grinning.  
“You’re quiet nosy for a stranger, Clarke. But I was here because of an interview for a school.”  
“That explains why you're not wearing a warmer jacket”, the blonde say, noticing how Lexa is shivering in her jacket.  
“I wasn’t supposed to be outside that long, let alone walk through the night here.”  
They reach Central Station with Lexa’s face half frozen. “I’ll get you a ticket, Boston right?” Lexa nods, rubbing her hands together in hopes to warm them up.  
The brunette stays behind while she watches Clarke talking to a worker behind the counter. It doesn't take more than 5 minutes when she comes back empty handed “I am really sorry Lexa but the last train left an hour ago.”  
“When is the next one leaving?”, she asks, not loosing her hopes.  
“7 am tomorrow.”  
Clarke can see Lexa’s expression change drastically into anger. “Shit”, the brunette curses and balls her hands up to fists. She looks Clarke in the eyes and tries to sound as nice as possible “Thank you Clarke. You can go home now after your long shift.”  
“Where will you go?”, Clarke asks with concern. Lexa just shrugs “I’ll figure something out.”  
The blonde shakes her head “No, no way.”  
“It is fine, Clarke. I will be fine.”  
Clarke doesn't respond but grabs Lexa’s hand, which immediately is no longer balled into a fist, and drags her outside again. “Let’s find you a Taxi that can take you to Boston.”  
“Are you serious? No one will do that and even if someone would do it, I don’t have that kinda money, Clarke.”  
The blonde looks around, still not letting go of the strangers hand “Maybe a bus will do.”  
“It is okay, you don't have to do this.”  
Clarke looks at her and then at their hands and immediately lets go “Will you go out for drinks with me then?”  
That takes Lexa by surprise “I don’t have money.”  
“That’s fine, I’ll pay. You can cover us the next time.”  
“Next time?”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I will try to make the next chapters a little bit longer.  
> Also I have no idea how to format stories so if someone wants to help me, please.


	3. Whiskey Shots And Racoons

They enter a bar, that Clarke promised is the best bar in the whole neighbourhood. Which makes Lexa think that she might live near by but she doesn't look too much into it. The bar is very subtle from the outside, just a corner bar with a green door and a neon sign that reads ‘open’. The inside is simple and a little dark but Lexa is used to worse, back home. Clarke settles for a booth at the end and Lexa sits in front of her, after stripping of her jacket in the warm room.  
“It’s nice here”, Lexa comments and looks around.  
“Just wait until you taste the drinks, they are cheap and good”, Clarke answers and grins at her.  
“Now I have high standards.”  
It takes a few awkward minutes of silence until a waitress comes and greets Clarke “Hey Clarke, and friend of Clarke, what can I get you both or do you want the usual?”  
Clarke shakes her head “A beer first and later the good stuff, Lexa?” The brunette nods “Beer is good.”  
“Thanks Gina”, Clarke says and Gena gives her a quick thumbs up while looking at Lexa.  
Lexa looks at Clarke and grins “What is the good stuff?”, she asks after Gena left.  
Clarke places a hand on Lexa and looks her deep into the eyes “Just wait my friend, just wait.”  
The brunette looks at their hands and then back into Clarke eyes and back at their hands, which makes Clarke take away her hand in embarrassment.  
They drink their beer in almost silence, just looking around or each other for a few minutes and the occasional small topic.  
“What’s your favourite drink?”, Clarke asks after finishing the last sip from her bottle and waving at Gina.  
“Whiskey”, Lexa answers playing with the tag of her empty bottle in front of her.  
“Another round?”, Gina asks but Clarke shakes her head “You okay with shots?”, Clarke looks at Lexa with anticipation. She nods “Are you trying to get me drunk?” “Maybe-“ she grins and then turns to the waitress “Whiskey” and holds up four of her fingers.  
Gina leaves with the same big eyes as Lexa  
“Should I be worried?”, she asks.  
“Nah, I’m just trying to figure out what kind of girl you are.”  
“Someone that can hold their liquor quiet good.”  
“Then I found my perfect match”, Clarke winks at her and then turns to Gina who is coming back with the four shots of straight up whiskey. The blonde pushes two of them towards Lexa “Drink up pretty girl.” And Lexa does, she takes the shot, clinks it with Clarke’s, hit the table lightly and downs it. The liquor burning in her mouth but she immediately takes the other one and does exactly the same.  
“So you can take your alcohol very well”, Clarke comments and uses the back of her hand to swipe away the remaining whiskey on her lips.  
Lexa just shrugs “I basically grew up with it.”  
They are both quiet for a minute but the Clarke speaks again “Since I’m paying here, can I ask you some questions?”  
Lexa swallows hard, she is not the type of person that likes answering questions about herself but she knows that she owns that to Clarke “One question for every drink you're getting me, deal?”  
“Deal. So another beer?”, Clarke grins and already and waves at Gina who just nods.  
Lexa rolls her eyes in amusement than annoyance. “Shoot the questions, Clarke, but choose them wisely you got four for now and you have to answer them yourself.”  
“That wasn't the deal.”  
“Deals can change Clarke”, Lexa grins and takes the two beers, Gina put on their table in a passing.  
“Okay fine, how old are you?”, Clarke asks and keeps eye contact with Lexa.  
“Lame question but okay. I’m 22 and yourself?”  
“That wasn't lame. I’m just trying to get to know you a little bit better. And 21.”  
Lexa is a little bit surprised “21 and already drinking like a pro”, she ads.  
“What can I say, I am a natural through and through.”  
Clarke thinks for a little bit before asking:” What’s your full name?”  
“You just wanna stalk me on Facebook later. Middle name and all or just last name?”  
“No and the whole deal”, Clarke takes a sip from her beer and waits for Lexa to answer.  
“Well, don't laugh, Alexandria Caroline Manning.”  
The blonde smiles “You don't look like a Caroline.”  
“That’s why my name is Lexa.”  
“My name is Clarke Elizabeth Griffin.”  
Lexa also smiles and takes Clarke’s hand to shake it “Nice to meet you.” The blonde giggles quietly “Nice to meet you too.”  
They hold their hand for a second longer before Lexa pulls away and awaits Clarke’s next question. The blonde runs her free hand through her hair, giving her more time to think of a good one. “I’m assuming you are in college”, Lexa nods “So, why do you want to come here for school?”  
“Who doesn't want to study and live in New York?”  
“True but still, why don't you stay in Boston?”  
“Too much drama is happening there and I just need a fresh start without anyone I know”, Lexa admits and looks down at her bottle to avoid Clarke’s look.  
“Why is there drama?”  
“Bad family and all that stuff. Growing up wasn't so good there.”  
“I’m sorry Lexa”, Clarke says softly, making Lexa look up and meet her eyes. “Don’t worry”, the brunette says “It’s okay.”  
“Okay, last question, wha-“ But Lexa cuts her off “Wait, answer the question too.”  
“That question doesn't apply to me Lexa.”  
“Well, then what is your major?”  
Clarke exhales long “Long story but basically art now.”  
The brunette looks at her with confusion and then asks:” Why basically?” Clarke shrugs in response “I switched it, the beginning of last semester.”  
“What was your major before that?”  
“Pre-med”, Clarke answers dryly and then ads “I just didn't like it and it was kinda forced on me by my mom.” Lexa nods lightly “What’s your last question? Even though we both answered more than just four.”  
Clarke chuckles softly “What’s your favourite animal, Lexa?” The brunette grins “Don’t laugh but racoons.” But Clarke does laugh, quiet but she laughs and Lexa can’t think of anything better in this world.


	4. Axe Murderer And Paintings

Clarke can feel the buzz from the alcohol in her veins. The bar is almost empty for a Tuesday night and the blonde is surprised that they are still sitting at the booth. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at the clock, while ignoring the 5 messages she got from Raven, asking if Lexa is gone or if they already banged. It is 11:37 pm. She has a 9 am class tomorrow and she definitely knows that she will feel the alcohol tomorrow.   
“We should go”, she says and looks at Lexa, who's face immediately drops. “Okay, you can go, I’ll figure something out”, she says and empties her whiskey on ice. Clarke stands up, walking over to Gina and pays their bill. “Come on Caroline”, she yells and waves “You don't have to figure anything out.” “Don’t ever call me that again”, Lexa rolls her eyes but stands up to join Clarke.   
They leave the bar after saying goodbye to Gina and then Lexa looks at the blonde with anticipation “So what’s the plan?”  
“I live 3 blocks down.”  
“And?”  
“You can stay at my place if you want but considering you don't really have another option I think it is for the best.”  
Lexa puts a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and pulls her a litte bit closer “What if I am an axe murderer?” The blonde’s heart speeds up from the feeling of Lexa breath on her skin and the hand on her shoulder. She swallows hard, pushing down that feeling and answers with a nervous giggle:” I take my chances.”

They don't talk on their way to Clarke’s apartment, partly because Lexa is once again concentrating on not freezing to death and partly because Clarke is two steps ahead of her.   
The blonde unlocks the her apartment door easily and steps inside, not noticing that Lexa is staying in front of it in the hallway.   
“Is it really okay?”, she asks and Clarke turns around looking at her in confusion.  
Clarke nods and closes the distance between them again “Come one, Lexa, my couch is pretty comfortable and tomorrow we can get you on your train home.”  
In some weird way Lexa feels safe in that very moment even though she is in a city she doesn't know. Even though she lost her bag with everything in side it. Even though she can feel the alcohol inside of her. And even though she is stepping into a strangers apartment at almost 12 am. Lexa feels safer like she never has in her entire life. 

 

Clarke’s apartment is small and messy but it is not cramped. It is more like an organised mess, some papers here, some art supplies there. Lexa decides that this apartment suits Clarke, who is trying to put some things out of the way, manly just clothes that are laying around everywhere.  
The brunette takes her boots of at the door because she is trying to be polite but then she sees Clarke walking around with hers still on.   
“Sorry about the mess”, Clarke says while pushing down a handful of clothes into the laundry bin.   
Lexa shrugs ins response “Don’t worry about it, I don't care.” She remains standing in the doorway to the living room, watching Clarke how she twirls around the small space and then stops to look at Lexa. “You can sit down”, the blonde points at the way too big couch for this space, and smiles. Lexa does as she is told and sits down, immediately feeling like she is sitting on top of some clouds. She strips off of her jacket and lays it next to her. Clarke leaves the room to put some dirty dishes into the kitchen and comes back without her jacket and shoes but with two glasses and a bottle of water. It is quiet in the apartment, except for the shuffling of pillows while the blonde is trying to get comfortable.   
“You have a nice place”, Lexa breaks the silence and is fixed on a painting on the wall to her right.   
“It’s nothing special but I really like it”, her voice drops quieter as she adds “I made that.”  
Lexa turns to look at her and her eyes dilates “You painted that?” The blonde nods and avoids her look “Yeah.” “That is incredible Clarke.” She gets a shrugs as a response and then it is quiet agains.  
There are voices on the streets and someone is walking upstairs but Lexa likes the quiet a lot. She doesn't think that this is uncomfortable.   
Clarke lays her head agains the couch and closes her eyes, releases a big breath and starts rubbing her neck with one hand.   
“Long day?”, Lexa jokes which makes Clarke grin.   
“Yeah, after a 7 am class and a 8 hour shift, some chick decides she needs saving and since I am such a nice person I couldn't turn her down and now I am slightly drunk and that chick is sitting on my couch.”  
“That sounds like an adventures day. But can I add that you wouldn't have helped that chick if your co-worker didn't push you.” The smirk on her lips is huge but Clarke can’t help but grin again.   
“That might be true.”  
“Also the co-worker thinks I am hot.”  
Clarke opens her eyes abruptly and stares at Lexa “You heard that?” The brunette nods and chuckles “You know a glass door isn't that sound resistance.”   
Clarke grabs a pillow and puts it on her ways and Lexa can hear a muffled “Oh my god.”   
“I never heard if you agreed or not”, Lexa adds wich makes Clarke groan in frustration. There is silence, when Clarke puts the pillow down and runs her hands through her hair. She looks down at her hand in her lap and whispers “I do.”

The way Lexa scoots closer to her, makes Clarke’s heart race up immensely. She can feel their arms touching and her skin is on fire. She can feel the brunettes breath on her cheek when she turns to face Clarke. She can feel everything so intense, Clarke thinks that she will have a heart attack or a stroke.   
Lexa never was a girl that turned down a opportunity like this. Back home, she knows that some people talk behind her back when she leaves the bar with another girl. She knows that some girls make bets on which one will go home with her tonight. Lexa is called a womaniser but in this moment she does not think this is some kind of game. She does not think that she can get Clarke easily, because she thinks that Clarke is complex and confusing but so interesting to her.   
The moment when the brunette decides on moving closer to Clarke, she can feel her heart beat in her throat and her hands trembling but she still does it.   
She is so close to the blonde that she can smell a slight hint of perfume and alcohol.   
When Clarke turns her head to looks at the woman next to her and they lock eyes, both of them things the world stops for a second. Like it is trying to comprehend what is happing right now.   
Without knowing what Lexa is doing, she lays her hand on Clarke’s face and runs her thumb below her lower lip. The blondes breath hitches and her eyes look at the ones of the woman in front of her.   
“Is it okay?”, Lexa’s question is barely a whisper and she doesn't move until she can see Clarke nod slightly. The Lexa back at home wouldn't have asked, she would have just done it without any hesitation but this moment is different. She leans into Clarke but stops with their lips almost touch and waits for Clarke to close the distance. And the blonde does, she closes the distance and touches Lexa’s lips with her own. She can feel the woman’s heartbeat when she puts and arm around her shoulders. Clarke thinks that this is the most reckless things but at the same time exiting thing she has ever done. Lexa thinks that this might be her first amazing kiss after a long time.   
They melt into each other, letting fingers trail over body parts and neither of them stops.


End file.
